tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Big Strong Henry
Big Strong Henry is the seventeenth episode of the tenth season. Plot Henry is upset when Gordon gets to help Farmer McColl, so Thomas, Emily, and Percy urge him to prove he is stronger. Unfortunately, when Henry tries to take twenty trucks of hay down Gordon's Hill he loses control and derails. While Henry is taking the hay back, the cows in Gordon's cattle trucks wander out, and Henry ingeniously leads the cows back to Farmer McColl using the trucks of hay. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Emily * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (does not speak) * Rocky (does not speak) * Farmer McColl (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Molly (cameo) * George (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * McColl Farm Trivia * It is possible that the field where Henry derailed is the same that James and Molly pass at the beginning of the episode, just removing the tree and putting a third track in its place. * This marks George's last appearance until The Great Discovery, and currently his final appearance in an episode. Goofs * In the US, this episode aired before Edward Strikes Out, so the audience would not know who Rocky is. * Gordon has Henry's whistle sound at the beginning. * In a deleted picture, where Gordon, Molly, and James are passing by, the snowy tree is replaced by a third track. * Henry's driving wheels are not moving when he arrives at Farmer McColl's Farm. * The narrator says Percy collected truck''s'' of logs, but there was only one truck. * Gordon's puffing sound is heard when Thomas says "Here comes Gordon" but it is not heard before or after Thomas said that. * The narrator says that Henry pulled the trucks out of the sidings, even though they were in a mainline and he just pulled the trucks few centimetres from their original place. * The track where the five trucks of hay stand dead ends in the bushes. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Tenth Series * Big Strong Henry/Edward's Brass Band DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection AUS * The Complete Tenth Series DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) US * Thomas and the Treasure DVD boxsets * Best Tales on the Tracks * Thomas and the Treasure/Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories Double Feature SAU * Rocky to the Rescue NL * The Great Race on Sodor HUN * Thomas the Tank Engine 13 - The Trip JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 10 Vol.5 Gallery File:BigStrongHenrytitlecard.png|Title card File:BigStrongHenryUSDVDtitlecard.png|US DVD Title card File:BigStrongHenry1.png File:BigStrongHenry2.png File:BigStrongHenry3.png File:BigStrongHenry4.png File:BigStrongHenry5.png|George at McColl Farm File:BigStrongHenry6.png File:BigStrongHenry7.png File:BigStrongHenry8.png File:BigStrongHenry9.png File:BigStrongHenry10.png File:BigStrongHenry11.png File:BigStrongHenry12.png File:BigStrongHenry13.png File:BigStrongHenry14.png File:BigStrongHenry15.png File:BigStrongHenry16.png File:BigStrongHenry17.png File:BigStrongHenry19.png File:BigStrongHenry20.png File:BigStrongHenry21.png File:BigStrongHenry22.png File:BigStrongHenry23.png File:BigStrongHenry24.png File:BigStrongHenry25.png File:BigStrongHenry26.png File:BigStrongHenry27.png File:BigStrongHenry28.png File:BigStrongHenry29.png File:BigStrongHenry30.png File:BigStrongHenry31.png File:BigStrongHenry32.png File:BigStrongHenry33.png File:BigStrongHenry34.png File:BigStrongHenry35.png File:BigStrongHenry36.png File:BigStrongHenry37.png File:BigStrongHenry38.png File:BigStrongHenry39.png File:BigStrongHenry40.png File:BigStrongHenry41.png File:BigStrongHenry42.png File:BigStrongHenry43.png File:BigStrongHenry44.png File:BigStrongHenry45.png File:BigStrongHenry46.png File:BigStrongHenry47.png File:BigStrongHenry48.png File:BigStrongHenry49.png File:BigStrongHenry50.png File:BigStrongHenry51.png File:BigStrongHenry52.png File:BigStrongHenry53.png File:BigStrongHenry54.png File:BigStrongHenry55.png File:BigStrongHenry56.png File:BigStrongHenry57.png File:BigStrongHenry58.png File:BigStrongHenry59.png File:BigStrongHenry60.png File:BigStrongHenry61.png File:BigStrongHenry62.png File:BigStrongHenry63.png File:BigStrongHenry64.png File:BigStrongHenry65.png File:BigStrongHenry66.png File:BigStrongHenry67.png File:BigStrongHenry68.png File:BigStrongHenry69.png File:BigStrongHenry70.png File:BigStrongHenry71.png File:BigStrongHenry72.png File:BigStrongHenry73.png File:BigStrongHenry74.png File:BigStrongHenry76.png File:BigStrongHenry77.png File:BigStrongHenry78.png File:BigStrongHenry79.png File:BigStrongHenry80.png File:BigStrongHenry81.png File:BigStrongHenry82.png File:BigStrongHenry83.png File:BigStrongHenry84.png File:BigStrongHenry25.jpg|Deleted scene File:BigStrongHenry26.jpg File:BigStrongHenry27.jpg File:BigStrongHenry28.jpg Episode File:Big Strong Henry - British Narration|UK narration File:Big Strong Henry - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Episodes